


Five Things Guy Got Slapped For

by DoctorV



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Face Slapping, Grief/Mourning, Guy Being A Decent Person?, Guy Being An Asshole, Guy Not Being An Asshole, Kids, Light BDSM, Misunderstandings, Slapping, SuperBuddies - Freeform, don't worry the BDSM and kids are in completely separate chapters, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: The subject seems obvious, the reasons not as much...





	1. Being Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/01/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Once again, too wordy for comment-fic. Somehow. Oh Guy, why must you keep making me like you?  
> Response to my ["Five Things" fic requests post](https://doctorv.livejournal.com/83524.html). This one's for chameleongirl79."
> 
> Very short chapters, folks. Go click "Entire Work" if you don't want to deal with that.

It  _ could _ be argued that it wasn't really Guy's fault, but it would be a pretty weak argument.

 

He'd had no way of knowing that leering at the alien queen (who he hadn't known was the queen) was considered an insult. But no one could say, and actually mean it, that Guy hadn't brought it on himself.

 

And Queen Am-dya's bright blue handprint on Guy's cheek lasted almost a week, much to the amusement of his teammates.


	2. A Misunderstanding

In Bea's defense, she honestly thought she was defending Mary's honor from Guy's slimy, lecherous intentions.

 

The fight lasted longer than anyone expected, caused property damage, was reported to the police by at least two people, and eventually required the entirety of the SuperBuddies to break up. While Max tried to smooth things over with their irate neighbors, the combatants were calmed down enough for the full story to be discussed.

 

As it turned out, it had been  _ Guy _ who had originally defended Mary's honor. Not from himself, but from some sleaze with a specialized deafness for the word "no." Guy had told the man in no uncertain terms that he should leave Mary alone. And when the man still refused to give up, Guy threw him out of the bar.

 

What Bea had walked in on had been Mary expressing her thanks by hugging Guy and giving the surprised man a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I...suppose I owe you an apology," Bea said reluctantly through gritted teeth.

 

"Don't bother," Guy grumbled, eyes following Mary as she wandered over to help Max sooth ruffled feathers. "I understand. She's uh, she's a good kid."

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bea looked at him suspiciously. "She is."

 

"Kinda reminds me of...Tora," Guy added gruffly. "But younger. Mebbe if Icy'd ever had a daughter...."

 

Bea stared at the man as he trailed off, sudden guilt curling in her belly. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Guy Gardner was a human being, then he went and proved he had emotions.

 

Apparently one of them was regret.


	3. Good Taste

Guy jerked forward in surprise as he felt a sting against his ass. Clapping his hand over the injured cheek, he whirled around to find out who had attacked him.

 

The last thing he had expected was an attractive woman with an attractive pair of breasts prominently encased in a General Glory t-shirt.

 

"Nice haircut," she murmured appreciatively, winking before turning and sashaying down one of the aisles of comic books.

 

Watching the swing of her backside, Guy smirked to himself and ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, those Justice League losers didn't know  _ what _ they were talking about.

 

They were just jealous.


	4. Being Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's where the light BDSM comes in, and it's a sexual situation though there isn't any sex.

"Guy, I'm not sure about this," Tora murmured, blushing.

 

" _C'mon_ , babe, you'll be great," Guy told her. "Trust me."

 

Tora nibbled a fingernail. "It just...it doesn't seem very... _me_."

 

"You're a _natural_ , Icy," Guy insisted, leering up at her. "I can see it in yer _eyes_ sometimes. Lurkin' just under the surface. C'mon, baby, we'll _both_ enjoy it, you'll see."

 

A moment's hesitation as indecision flitted over her face, then Tora stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at him. The black leather bustier emphasized the movement of her breasts when she took a deep breath. Striding forward on high leather boots, her hand shot out to crack sharply against Guy's cheek.

 

"Not another word out of you until I say so," she commanded of the man on his knees. Then, shifting her balance, she brought one black boot up to press against Guy's shoulder. "Now _kiss_ my _foot_."

  
Shivering with anticipation, Guy hid his grin against his girlfriend's leather-clad ankle. This was going to be _good_.


	5. Treating Tora Right

Tiny chubby hands slapped excitedly against Guy's cheeks as he leaned in to coo at the baby girl.

 

Grinning, he lifted his daughter from her crib and kissed the soft tuft of red hair on her head. The girl giggled and squealed happily, hands slapping over his arm and neck in appreciation of the attention.

 

"Guy? Do you need any help?"

 

Glancing up, Guy smiled at Tora and hefted their daughter so the girl was cradled safely against his chest. "I got it," he told her as he paused in the doorway to kiss her cheek. "Just gonna give li'l Bebee her bath. Joey givin' you any trouble?"

 

Tora's nose scrunched cutely with her smile, then she laid a hand on his cheek and leaned up to catch Guy's mouth in a brief kiss. "He's been a little angel," she said happily.

 

"Musta taken you serious when you said he'd have to stay home if he didn't behave."

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Tora's smile tilted wryly. "I  _ was _ serious."

 

Guy grinned as he passed her, headed for the bathroom. "Love ya, babe."

 

"I love you too, Guy."


End file.
